I've got your back
by bluerk9
Summary: Lena comes home from school one day with a black eye and Aiden tries to figure out why. *Set before the games events*


**:)**

* * *

Ever since Jackson and Lena were born, Aiden would often come over to Nicky's house three days a week. Jackson would often play video games while Lena would play with her dolls or she would spend time with her uncle Aiden. She would often be excited when he came over. He would often take her to places she wanted to go and he would buy her things like a little sheep doll that she loved very much. Jacks and Lena would go to the same school. Days mostly went well until today. Lena came home with a black eye and Nicky and Aiden are curious to know what happened. She claimed that she tripped. Nicky believed it, but Aiden didn't. In Lena's room, Nicky was taking a look at the wound.

"I'm going to go get you an ice pack."

She said as she left the room. That's when Aiden came in and looked at it.

"Are you sure that you tripped?"

Lena nods. Aiden looked at her as if she didn't believe her.

"I don't think you did."

Aiden has seen these types of wounds before and she couldn't have gotten a black eye like this one just by tripping. Lena grew nervous. She knew what really happened, but she didn't want to tell him.

"Lena, you can tell me anything"

Lena took a deep breath before explaining.

"Okay," she said, "I-I was about to go inside from the playground until I bumped into someone"

She held on to her toy sheep tightly.

"Do you know who this person was?"

"No, but he got mad and"

She stopped.

"Was he the one who gave you the black eye?"

"Y-Yes"

Aiden grew angry at this. How could someone hit a girl like her?

"Why did you try to keep this from us?"

"Because he said if I told anyone, he would do it again"

Aiden put his hand on her shoulder with a sad look.

"Its going to be okay, he is not going to come after you on my watch."

Lena looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Can you keep this a secret from mom. I don't want her to worry."

"Yeah, sure I can do that."

Aiden said with a smile. He wanted to let her know that everything was okay.

"I'll have a little chat with him tomorrow and I will make sure he never hurts you again."

"T-Thank you Uncle Aiden."

She said with a smile. At that moment, Nicky walked back into the room with an ice pack.

"Alright sweetheart, this might hurt but it will help your eye heal."

Aiden leaves the room, letting Nicky tend to Lena's eye. Now, he had to find out who gave her that black eye. There must have been cameras at the school, but to be sure, he had to get over there.

The next day, he goes over to the school and hacks into the cameras. He was outraged when he saw the footage. The video showed Lena leaving the playground like she said until a man approaches her. He looked like an average teenage punk. He goes over to her and punches her in the eye.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed.

He attempts to grab her until he sees a teacher coming. He says something to her before he runs off. Aiden profiles the man in the video. His name was James White. He needed to know where he was now because he wasn't going to get away with this. He tracks James location and his name pops up.

"This guy thinks that he can hurt Lena and get away with it, I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves."

Aiden gets into his car and heads towards the man's location. He reaches his destination and gets out of the car to search for him. Aiden eventually finds him in an alley and starts to follow James while pulling up his mask. James stops and starts swearing. Aiden stomps towards him in fury and swings his baton at his leg. He screams in pain as Aiden pushes him against the wall.

"How does it feel now James?," Aiden says as he hits him again with his baton.

"W-Who the fuck are you, how do you know my name?"

"You should know who I am. Do you remember that little girl that you tried to kidnap yesterday?"

James knew what he did, but the guilt was still picking at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about man!"

"Oh you don't?"

Aiden punches him in the eye.

"That little girl that you hit was my niece."

Aiden pulls out his gun and pushes it next to the man's temple.

"If you EVER hurt her again, I will put a bullet through your head. Do you understand me?"

"I-I promise I won't hurt her again!"

"Good, because I can find you anywhere at anytime and if I ever see you around here again, you're taking a trip to the hospital, understand?"

He nods.

He lets go of him and starts to walk away. Aiden turns and shoots him in the leg. James screams in pain.

"That was for the black eye," Aiden says before he leaves.

Aiden returns to Nicky's house and discovers that Lena stayed home from school today. He lightly taps on Lena's door and asked if he could come in. Lena says that he can and Aiden comes in seeing Lena laying in her bed.

"Hey," he says closing the door,"How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she says as she sits up.

Aiden walks over and sits on the bed next to her. Lena looks up at him with an innocent smile. Seeing that smile made Aiden wish that he would have beat that man some more. Maybe even kill him. Lena tugs at Aiden's jacket, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Did you talk to that man yet?," she asked quietly.

Aiden tried to find the appropriate words to says to her since she was only a child.

"Yes, I did and he agreed that he would never hurt you again."

"A-Are you sure?"

"I promise, he won't come after you. I won't allow it," he said in a soft tone.

Aiden places a hand on Lena's shoulder.

"And if anything like this happens again, can you let me know about it?"

Aiden was worried about her. He wanted to make sure that she was safe.

"Yes, I promise."

Lena cuddles next to Aiden's shoulder. Aiden wraps his arm around her, letting her know that everything was okay.

"Can you stay here?," she asked, "I don't want to be by myself."

"Sure, I'll stay here as long as you want me to."

Lena closed her eyes and she was asleep in seconds. Aiden knew that as an uncle, he had to look out for his sibling's kids and Lena was one of them. Now, he had to make sure that she was safe and he would always have her back.


End file.
